


Oo goor gudcur ah nahay oo dhan uun jirkooda, Awiisa naga qarsoona

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Oo goor gudcur ah nahay oo dhan uun jirkooda, Awiisa naga qarsoona

Jaime ahaa oo mararka qaar la yaabay sida Brienne , mar iyadu looga gudbi lahaa iyada blushes iyo Xishoon maidenly , inta badan qoslay marka ay wada joogaan sariirta wada . Lugu caayo ama in mar lahaa xumaaday iyo la filaan ah iyada hadda wax qoridu jawaab sidaas ka soo horjeeda in Jaime ma caawin karto laakiin iyada ka cadhaysiinina badan si ay u daawadaan iyada smirk afka deeqsi ka hor hadaa smile a . Waxay ahayd mid dhan beerkiisa indhaha buluugga ah iyo freckles iyo , dibnaha cas qoyan iyo iyada siiyey sida wanaagsan oo ay iyadu heshay labada af ahaan iyo jir ahaan . Waxba ahayd muqaddas ; ay hadal barkin ahaa mingling ah ee cay cayaar ah oo la baahinayo laga fekiro on mid hadday fushay guul kale ee , jidh ahaaneed iyo niyad labada , iyo galmada laftiisa ahaa firfircoon tahay , yaabban u dhow - combative in iyagii kaga tegey hingo iyo daallan labada . Danqasho kasta oo ay ahayd rights reserved for afterglow ah , iyo guud ahaan hab la mid ah mucayan ah ku lug sida galmada , laakiin ay la Micida ujeeddo laga saaro .

Lahaa Waxay ahayd qurux badan isaga oo jidka in la yaab leh in hal inta badan ku arka oo aanan caadi qurux badan . Wuxuu iyada ku kajamaya lahaa saabsan yariba ee naasaheeda iyo iyada ka jawaabi lahaa in ay ahaayeen ku filan la siiyo nin kula mid ah oo keliya gacanta ku iyaga koob . Markii ay heshay gacanta sare , isaga Jiidaha hore iyo riixaya garbihiisa hoos galay coverlet ah ( oo ku saabsan wax ka badan hal mar dhagaxa af ama saddex ) oo uu sheegay on broadness ee garbaha iyada iyo xadhkihii iyada qoorta . Mar oo keliya lahaa , iyada wuxuu ka marka loo eego Cersei halka iyada ku tiil isaga iyo nugul , waxayna ahayd mid waqti aad u badan xusuustiisa qaadi la'aan ama jidhkiisa dhali iyada oo aan wax cabsi ah dhaawac . Brienne lahaa si kaamil ah oo ku dhammays , khiyaamadii karaar of design in ay keentay in qof dumar ah oo sidaas ka duwan wixii uu ku abid loo yaqaan lahaa ka hor , laakiin si wax badan in la ammaano, haddii mid ka mid dhibaato lahaa oo kaliya in ay eegaan ka baxsan oddity iyada of . Ma aysan ka dibna la fahmo , laakiin waxa uu isku dayi lahaa inuu sameeyo iyada u arkaan , eeg in isaga la barbar dhigo waxa uu ahaa wax kasta .


End file.
